The Bad Boy and the Good Girl
by claryherondale98
Summary: I do not own any of these characters. These people and most of the places belong to the people who own the show Gimore Girls. Luke and Lorelai are finally getting married! Rory and Jess come back to Star Holllows to be there for their love ones. Is it finally their time? Will Jess finally get the girl? The title and summary is not permanent.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I was back at Stars Hollow. The town still hasn't eased up on me. They still saw me as the bad boy I was when I was younger. Everywhere I went I received glares. It didn't bother me what they thought of me. The only reason I was here was for my uncle Luke. For him I would endure their judgy stares. I walked into the diner and went up stairs to escape them. "Hey Jess." April said as I walked into the Luke's place upstairs. She had come down for the same reason as me.**

 **"** **Hey April." I said and ruffed up her hair as I walked past her to the fridge. I grabbed a water and smirked as she scowled and fixed her hair.**

 **"** **I hate when you do that." She pouted.**

 **I smirked at her. "That's why I do it." I said simply.**

 **"** **Whatever. So are you ready for the wedding?" She asked. That was the big reason I had showed up. Luke Danes was finally settling down and getting married to Lorelai Gilmore, finally! Luke had came down and visited me in Philly to ask if I would be his best man.**

 **"** **As ready as I'll ever be." This meant I was not ready at all. I wasn't ready due to one thing, or to be more specific one person. Rory was going to be there of course to support her mother and Luke. So far that I know of she hasn't made it to Stars Hollow yet.**

 **"** **I can't wait for the wedding. Lorelai looks so pretty in her wedding dress and I got a really pretty dress too." April started to gush. She was super excited for this wedding. She really liked Lorelai. I could understand why. Now that I wasn't so angry at the world Lorelai and I got along better. I apologized to her when Luke had me come down so he could tell me about the wedding. After we talked for a little bit we slowly moved on the path to being friends or at least good acquaintances. The last time we all had lunch she actually even tried to bring up Rory but I changed the subject quickly. She tried to keep going but thankfully Luke was actually paying attention and distracted her. I wasn't ready to discuss Rory with her. Hell I wasn't ready to talk to anyone about Rory. Apparently during my whole inner monologue April had still been talking because now she was snapping her fingers in my face to get my attention. "Hello Jess, earth to Jess you in there?" She demanded.**

 **"** **What yeah sorry I was thinking about something." I said slowly getting out of my daze.**

 **"** **Don't you mean someone." April asked mischievously.**

 **My mouth dropped open. "What I don't know what you mean." I said feigning innocence, or at least attempting to.**

 **April laughed. "Yeah right. You know exactly who I'm talking about. Her name starts with a R and end with a Y." She said with a huge mischievous smile that could Lorelai a run for her money.**

 **"** **Oh you mean Remy. Yeah we have a lot of catching up to do." I smirked.**

 **She groaned in frustration. "Rory! That's who I mean!"**

 **I laughed. "Whoa April I don't think people in China heard you yet, might need to shout louder."**

 **"** **Jess stop avoiding the question." April said slamming her foot down.**

 **"** **Alright, alright jeez. Well yeah I was thinking of Rory. I haven't seen her in awhile." I shrugged. I didn't let on that we had been talking.**

 **"** **Well…." April said thoughtfully.**

 **"** **Well what?" I asked feigning cluelessness.**

 **"** **Well aren't you excited?" She shrieked.**

 **"** **I'll be excited to get my hearing back after that shriek." I joked. I walked by her and ruffed up her again.**

 **"** **Hi mom I'm home." I yelled as I walked in the front door with my bag.**

 **A ball of hair hit me right in the face and tackled me in a huge hug. "Rory you're here." Mom said cheerfully. I laughed and hugged her back.**

 **"** **Of course I'm here. I wouldn't miss my mother's wedding." We broke away finally, both of us with huge smiles on our faces.**

 **Her face fell into a look of a shock. "I'm getting married. How can I get married? I was married before, it didn't work. What if I mess up things up again?" My mom said starting to freak out.**

 **I grabbed her arms and led her to the couch. "Whoa relax. First of all it will work. It's you and Luke. And second of all you and Luke love each other. You belong together so this will work."**

 **She smiled as soon as I said Luke. "You're right. What would I do without you amazing daughter." She hugged me.**

 **"** **You probably wouldn't survive." I joked.**

 **She gasped. "How little faith you have in me." We both started to laugh. "So sweets how are you? Wonderful since you're with mommy right."**

 **"** **Yup all my problems and worries have gone away just by coming back to you." I said with a mock serious face.**

 **"** **I know it's because I'm amazing." Mom smirked.**

 **"** **At least that's what you think." I laughed.**

 **"** **How dare you. Be nicer to your mommy." She said wagging her finger in front of me.**

 **"** **Just kidding, love you." I said to ease her mind.**

 **"** **So seriously how are you?"**

 **"** **I'm good actually. Work is actually really good. I've been getting a lot of assignments to write." I said with a big smile.**

 **"** **Good, good. I'm happy for you." She smiled hugely. "So any new guys on the front?" She said trying to be really casual.**

 **"** **Hmm very casual prying mom. Well since you asked no there aren't any new guys on the front. I haven't even considered anyone since the whole break up with Logan." Talking about Logan didn't make me sad anymore. We talked when the campaign went to California and that really helped me realize that I hadn't made a mistake. Apparently as soon I rejected he went off and slept with a bunch of girls again. I only found out because I had bumped into him with some girl glued to his side giggling. After he pried her off of him he asked if we could talk. I decided I would since I did reject his proposal and that must have really upset him and it was only natural for him to move on.**

 **"** ** _How are you?" I said trying to break the very awkward silence. We are in a coffee shop just sitting at a table overlooking the bustle of the busy city._**

 **"** ** _I'm doing alright." He said stiffly._**

 **"** ** _I know we haven't talked since my graduation but I just want to tell you I am truly sorry." I told him sincerely._**

 **"** ** _Yeah sure." He snorted._**

 **"** ** _Logan I didn't want to hurt you; I care about you."_**

 **"** ** _But not enough." He said immediately after glaring at me._**

 **"** ** _It's not that I don't care about you. It's just that I'm not ready for marriage. I told you I liked having everything open and that led me to the opportunity I have now." I said trying to explain to him my reasoning._**

 **"** ** _You know what? It's not like I need you anyways. There are plenty of girls who are more than willing to be with me. Trust me they have been showing me how much they're happy to be with me since we broke up." Logan smirked._**

 ** _I let it sink in for a minute. So he had already been sleeping around, apparently since we broke up. I looked him and truly saw him for the first time. He was still the blonde dick from Yale. I can't believe that I couldn't tell that he had never changed. I was just so blinded by how much he seemed to care about me. But now I know if he truly cared for me he wouldn't have been treating me this way no matter how hurt he is. "You know what Logan? I love the Logan who is sweet, kind, and who really cared about me. I can see that you aren't that man. Goodbye Logan." And with that I walked out of the coffee shop and saw him for the last time._**

 **"** **Well I guess I should tell you now then." Mom drew out her sentence.**

 **"** **Tell me what mom." I asked her. It didn't sound good.**

 **"** **Jess is coming back for the wedding." She said looking at me to try and analyze my expression.**

 **I kept it neutral for her sake but all I wanted to do was smile widely. Just hearing his name made my heart beat faster. But I couldn't let her know; she didn't even know I was still talking to him.**

 **"** **I figured as much. He is Luke's nephew after all." I smirked at her.**

 **"** **Well yeah but are you alright with that?" She asked.**

 **"** **Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked her.**

 **"** **Well with your history I don't know where you guys stand." Mom said.**

 **"** **Mom we've both grown up since back then. Of course I'm alright with it." I said simply. "Now let's talk more about your wedding." I said changing the subject. She didn't answer right away but just kept looking at me. Finally she started going on about every single detail that we had already talked about while I thought about Jess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided since I would be down here for the week I might as well help Luke in the diner. I changed into a pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt and walked downstairs. Luke had already opened an hour ago but there wasn't many people yet. The breakfast rush was bound to walk in any minute now. I went to make a pot of coffee well Luke wiped down the tables. "What are you doing down here?" Luke asked as he watched me walk behind the counter**

 **"** **I thought I would help out since I'm here for the week." I shrugged. I turned on the coffee maker and just leaned on the counter looking at Luke.**

 **His eyes opened wide in mock shock. "You want to help out of your own free will?"**

 **"** **Consider it my wedding gift to you." I smirked.**

 **Luke chuckled. "Alright. Thanks for your generosity." He went back to wiping the tables and I waited for the coffee to finish making it. Finally the coffee was done so I served myself a cup. Luke finished wiping the tables and moved to the counters. He cleared his throat. "So Jess how are you?" Luke asked.**

 **I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. "Luke is there something you need to tell me?"**

 **"** **I just want to see how are you." Luke said not looking at me.**

 **"** **Luke what is it?" I asked him.**

 **He sighed. "Alright well as you know I'm marrying Lorelai."**

 **"** **Oh is that who you are marrying. I thought it was Crazy Carrie." I joked with him.**

 **"** **Rory is going to be here." He said getting straight to the point.**

 **Oh so that's where this was heading. "Luke I know she's going to be there." I told him.**

 **"** **And are you alright with that?" He asked finally looking directly at me.**

 **"** **Uncle Luke I'm good." I assured him.**

 **"** **Are you sure? You haven't really seen her since Philadelphia." I busied myself with drinking my cup of coffee. "Have you seen her?" He asked me after not hearing me answer.**

 **"** **No I haven't seen her." I answered truthfully. He must have heard what was implied behind that.**

 **"** **But you have talked to her?" He asked surprised.**

 **"** **Well yeah we talk." I answer trying to be nonchalant.**

 **"** **What do you mean talk?" Luke asked glaring at me.**

 **"** **You know talk, make conversation, put words together." I told him sarcastically. I know what he's actually asking but I hoped he would drop it if I avoided the question.**

 **"** **You know what I mean Jess." He told me sternly.**

 **"** **We talk from time to time. We've been talking since she came to Philadelphia on the campaign tour."**

 ** _The bell that let's us know when someone comes in or leaves the store rang. "We're closed." I said not bothering to look up from my notebook. I heard footsteps walking until they were behind me. "Hey I said we're clos…." I turned around and was shocked to see who was standing behind me._**

 **"** ** _Hey Jess." Rory Gilmore said._**

 **"** ** _Umm hi." I said still dazed. Here was Rory standing in front of me in Truncheon. Her was in a bun with two pencils holding them together. A long strand of hair had come loose from her bun and hung on the right side of her face. She had on a nice skirt and dress shirt that went with it. I wanted to drink everything about her. I didn't want to forget anything about her. This is how I had always been since we were teenagers._**

 **"** ** _Hi." She said again. This broke me out of my daze. I smiled the smile I only ever had for her._**

 **"** ** _I think you already said that." I joked._**

 **"** ** _Oh yeah right." She blushed. We just stood there drinking each other in._**

 ** _After a few minutes I decided to break the silence. "I think this is the part when one of us says something again." I smirked. She laughed her wonderful, beautiful laugh._**

 **"** ** _Yeah you're probably right. Well how have you been?" She asked._**

 **"** ** _I've been alright. How about you?" I said continuing to make awkward conversation._**

 **"** ** _I've been alright. Graduated Yale." She said nervously._**

 **"** ** _Yeah I've heard." I said. Again we were immersed in silence._**

 **"** ** _Why are you-?"_**

 **"** ** _I'm sor-." We both said at the same time. Rory laughed nervously._**

 **"** ** _Why don't you go first." I told her._**

 ** _She cleared her throat and started to looking uncomfortable. "I was just saying that I'm sorry." She didn't add anything else to that. We both knew what she was talking about._**

 **"** ** _Alright." I said stiffly._**

 **"** ** _I really didn't mean to come in like that. I didn't mean to hurt you." She said simply._**

 ** _I started to loosen up as I saw the look of pain go across her face. "I know you didn't. And lord knows that I've done worse."_**

 **"** ** _That doesn't excuse what I did. I shouldn't have did that to you. I don't even know why I did that." Rory said talking very fast._**

 **"** ** _Rory I know that wasn't you." I didn't want to add the reason I knew that wasn't Rory._**

 **"** ** _You're right that was the alternate universe Rory. The Rory who probably would have been referred to Lorelai and would have had a million coming out parties. That was the rich snob Rory who dated rich snobs." She said finally finishing her rant._**

 **"** ** _Well I'm just glad that I didn't have to say." I said joking. I looked at her and could tell she was on the edge of another rant or worse a break down. I walked up to her and put my hands on the side of her arms. "Hey it's alright. I know you would never try to hurt m- anyone on purpose." I hugged her quickly and then backed away after thirty seconds. "Come on let's go sit on the couch."_**

 **"** ** _Alright." She said as I led her to the couch._**

 **"** ** _So what's new with you, Yale graduate." I said smiling slightly at her._**

 ** _He face broke into a hug smile. "That's actually part of the reason why I'm here so late. I'm on the journalist group following the Obama campaign."_**

 **"** ** _Wow Rory that's amazing. I always knew you would do something big." My smile probably matched hers._**

 **"** ** _Yeah I got the job less than a week out of school." Rory said proudly._**

 **"** ** _Of course you did. I'm surprised you didn't get one the same day as your graduation." I joked with her._**

 **"** ** _Yeah but that's been it. It's been amazing and a dream come true. I just can't believe that I was able to get this opportunity at such a young age." She stopped after noticing me watching her._**

 **"** ** _I'm sorry when I start talking about the campaign trail I just can't stop." She smiled looking slightly embarrassed._**

 **"** ** _You wouldn't be you if you didn't." I told her. We kept talking for hours about what had been happening with us the past year. I let her know about the new book I was writing and she demanded to see it, which I declined. She also let it slip that her and blonde dick had broken up after he proposed to her. I tried to not let my smile that first visit we called each other every other night._**

 **"** **Alright. Well as long as you know she's going to be here and you're okay with it." Luke said.**

 **"** **Honest Uncle Luke I'm good." Before he could continue Luke's favorite customers came in.**

 **"** **Hi." She said.**


End file.
